


Daddy’s Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [17]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddy’s Girl

College was tough. Carl and you had different classes, at different times of day, on different days. Harley was becoming more mobile, and on more than one occasion, Carl had to go out of town on Saviors’ business.

Thankfully everyone was able to get together for Harley’s first birthday, and it was nice to have Carl with you all day. He stood behind you, arms wrapped around your waist, and his chin on your shoulder whenever he could. Your hands were over his, smiling contently. “I can’t wait until we have our own house, good jobs, and we give him a baby brother or sister.” He admitted.

You chuckled. “That’ll be some time, handsome, but I like that you want that, too.” Turning your head, you kissed his cheek. “I love you, Mr. Grimes.”

He made a face at you, making you laugh. “That makes me sound like my dad.” Carl shook his head, his hair tickling you. “I’m not Mr. Grimes, babe.” He teased.

“You keep telling yourself that.” You patted his hand.

* * *

After he put Harley to bed, he leaned in your room. “I’m just gonna run out for a bit. Friend of mine got him something and couldn’t make it.”

You thought it was odd, but shrugged. “Alright, babe. Text me when you’re on your way home.” You winked.

Carl grinned. “Oh, I will.” He winked back before heading out.

Smiling to yourself, you grabbed the book from your nightstand and started off where you had left off. You were about half way through, and hoped that you were able to finish it by that summer.

Half an hour later, your phone went off.

_Leaving here soon, hopefully Harley stays asleep for us ;) Love you._

Biting your lip, you quickly replied.

_I’ll be waiting, dear husband…._

* * *

Carl read the text, smiling as her lips brushed down his neck. “I gotta leave in ten, not much later.” He breathed as she rolled her hips. 

“Don’t worry…That’s plenty of time.” She sat up, her hands on his shoulders. 

His head fell back, his eyes closing. “Fuck, Enid.” He groaned. 

* * *

Laying in bed, you were still reading when Carl came home. In his hands was the present for Harley. “It’s one of those little like…VTech things? For kids?” He chuckled, setting the box on the desk in your room. Shutting the door with his foot, he pulled his shirt over his head as you moved to your side. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

You smiled. “I love when you get happy about him, but can we not talk about our son right now?” You teased, licking your lips.

“Deal.” He nodded, kicking off his shoes. Moments later, he was crawling into bed, each of you tearing at each other’s clothes. “I love the smell of that shampoo, baby.” He muttered against your neck.

Giggling, you nodded. “Noted.”

* * *

Negan came in the next morning and turned. “For fuck’s sake.” He groaned, shaking his head.

“Daddy, why didn’t you _knock_?” You asked, reaching over the side of the bed, grabbing your shirt and pulling it on, followed by your underwear. Carl was looking for his boxers while you moved.

Judging from his stance, he wasn’t happy. “I wanted to talk to your shit head of a husband.” Negan spat ‘husband’ like it was the dirtiest word he could think of. He hadn’t used that tone with him in awhile.

You looked at Carl, who was pulling on his jeans, and back to your father. “What’s wrong?” You asked, worried. “Something wrong with the Saviors?”

“You both decent?” He asked.

“Yeah…” You told him.

In the next moment, Negan turned, and had Carl by the throat. “Care to fuckin’ tell me who ‘ _Enid_ ’ is.” He ground out, his face close to Carl’s.

Your eyes shot to Carl. “What? Why would you ask about who someone is…?” There was no way you would jump to what he was implying. That was the last thing you wanted to think. It hurt too much.

“Little fucker dropped his phone.” He reached in his pocket and tossed it to you. “Only reason I found it is because she texted and his phone went off. I saw the preview of the text on the screen.”

Blinking, you looked at the phone in your hand, and unlocked it. It took you a moment, but you started looking through his texts. Tears ran down your cheeks. “Daddy, can you leave us alone a minute?” You glanced at him.

Negan shoved him, glaring at him as Carl coughed. “This ain’t fuckin’ done.” He spat, storming out.

The door slammed behind him, and you gave it a minute. Pulling up his texts, you started reading. “ _‘I had so much fun last night, it’s nice to know what that’s like again.’_ or _‘I love how your mouth feels on me.’_ oh, here’s one! From oh, last night. _‘Can you slip away for a quickie? I’d really love to fuck you tonight.’”_ You choked out, throwing his phone at him. Carl ducked, making it hit the wall. It broke, not that you cared. “How long have you been seeing someone else?”

Carl sighed. “Since right after I started college.” He said quietly.

You blinked, feeling like you were going to be sick. “I tell you I’m _pregnant_ , and not even a month later, you started seeing another woman?!” You yelled at him. “You’d go, fuck her, and then come fuck me?! You asked me to marry you, and continued on…with her? And, from what I read, she knows that you’re married with a son.”

“It didn’t start like that. I just needed someone to talk to.”

That felt like a slap to the face. “So, you decide talking to someone else besides your girlfriend was a good idea?”

* * *

Negan had heard Harley wake up as he left your room, and went to get him up. Once he was changed, he got him dressed, and brought him downstairs. “How about some breakfast, sport?” He smiled, earning a grin from the one year old. “Thought so.” Negan chuckled.

He gave him some Cheerios, and half a cut up banana to start with, with a sippy of milk before calling Dwight. “Have Simon get his ass up here. Park down the street. Tail that fuckin’ prick of a son-in-law of mine. If he goes to a woman’s house, I want her fuckin’ address.” Looking over to his bubbly grandson, his jaw was set. “And then tell the men to get to the bar. We have an emergency meeting.”

* * *

Pulling off your rings, you shoved them at him. “Please.” He swallowed a sob. “Don’t.”

You gave him a look that made it clear you couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. “Don’t?” You asked, wiping your cheeks. “Don’t leave you because you couldn’t keep it in your pants? Don’t leave you because I’m not fun? Don’t leave you because you have been cheating on me since almost the time you found out I was pregnant? Huh? Don’t fucking leave you because you MARRIED ME, while going to her? Don’t leave you because you left after putting your son to bed after his birthday party, to fuck her?” You licked your lips. “You have some serious fucking balls asking me that, you stupid, self-centered, piece of shit.”

“I don’t want to lose you, or Harley.”

“Should have that about that before.” You snapped. “Oh, by the way, she’ll be getting a fucking visit from me.” His eyes went wide. “Now get the fuck out of my house.” He hesitated, pissing you off more. “Did you not hear me? Get. Out.” Your jaw was clenched, and you were trying to stop the tears. You were in so much pain, but you were also livid.

“Can we please talk?” He asked.

Marching over to your dresser, you pulled open your top drawer and pulled out the only weapon you had in your room. You aimed it at him. “Does it look like I want to talk?” It looked real, but it was just a stupid BB gun.

Carl put his hands up. “How long have you had a fuckin’ _gun_ in here?!”

You made the motions of pulling the hammer back. “Long enough.” Moving closer, you licked your lips. “Get out.” 

“Let me get some of my stuff. I know you won’t shoot me.” He’d barely finished the sentence when you pulled the trigger, and the next thing you heard out of him was a cry of pain. His hand was over his eye, his free one looking at you. “Are you insane?” When he pulled his hand away, you knew you didn’t actually get his eye, just really close.

“No. I’m fucking _pissed_ , and I am armed.”

* * *

Negan was playing with Harley when he heard Carl storm out. He sighed, and went back to focusing on the toddler. Minutes later, you came down in jeans and a baggy long sleeved shirt. You were pulling your hair back into a low pony tail. “Hey, princess.” He greeted you.

“Hi, Daddy.” You sighed, running your fingers through the small amount of hair that Harley had.

“Where’s he headed?”

You shrugged. “Probably to warn her that I said I’m going to be paying her a visit…” His eyebrows went up as he looked up at you. “And then I may, or may not, have shot him with that BB gun in my drawer.”

Negan laughed, shaking his head. “Well, Harley here has been changed, dressed, and fed. I’m going to head to meet with the guys. He’s not allowed back in this house unless I am here.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t want him here.” You told him as he got up.

He kissed your forehead and sighed. “Call me if you need me.”

* * *

It was Harley’s naptime, and you were cleaning up around the house when Negan came home. “Call that shit head. Tell him to come get some of his shit.” He snapped.

Nodding, you pulled out your phone and texted  him.

_You need to come get some of your things. I’ll have them packed so you can gtfo._

You didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_Can I see Harley?_

You shook your head.

_He’s napping. We’ll figure something out when I file for a divorce. Just get here, and you better not bring that bitch with you._

* * *

Sure enough, you had some bags and boxes packed and out front when he got there. You stayed inside, not wanting to see his face. Hiding in the kitchen, you sank to the floor, crying. Your heart didn’t know if you were more angry, or hurt. Either way, you were in a lot of pain.

Negan came in ten minutes later and sighed, pulling you up. “He’s gone, princess. I’m gonna run out and pick up some stuff for dinner tonight, okay?” You nodded against his chest. “You want me to grab a couple of those wine coolers you like?”

“Can you get me something harder?” You asked.

He chuckled and nodded. “Sure thing.”

* * *

The men had their bikes blocking the path that Carl took to Enid’s. He was forced to stop, and get out. “Come on, move.” His eye hurt, he was kicking himself, his wedding band felt like a weight on his finger, and he threw away the future he saw for the two of you.

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard another motorcycle pull up. Negan got off it and made his way towards Carl, a smirk on his face. “Where do you think you’re goin’?” He asked, amused.

“Enid’s. I’m staying there for now.” 

Negan grinned. “Too bad you’re never gonna make it.”


End file.
